Yang Yun
Background “I was born a bastard to a beautiful woman when my father visited one of his many imperial harems. For a son like me, in my father’s several thousand years of life, if there weren’t 5000 there were at least 3000 of them. And that didn’t even account for all the other bastards he sired elsewhere in the world. A common mortal emperor only lives for a few dozen years and has a harem of 3000 beauties. But for a Divine Kingdom’s Divine Emperor, as well as the High Prince and all the collateral royal Dukes, Marquises, Princes, and others, the number of imperial concubines is inestimable. There are at least one million possible male heirs. I was nothing but one person in an army of a million.” “With so many sons, those without strength were no different than ants. Their status would be no higher than a maid’s. My mother was even worse off. Because of my weakness, she had no status, and afterwards she died tragically in the palace harem…” Obtained ancient soul from Sea of Miracles. When he was 12, Yang Yun displayed extraordinary talent, causing him to be recognized as the crown prince of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. He reached the Life Destruction Realm at age 30 and went through 8 Life Destruction stages before becoming an Early Divine Sea when he was 40. After adventuring into the Sea of Miracles when he was around 30 years old, he came across an ancient soul that offered him its power if he allowed it to posess him. Yang Yun mentions wanting to usher in a golden age and rule over the Sky Spill Continent. He feels deep hatred toward his family for forcing their thousands of heirs to fight and gain power in order to be recognized as part of the royal family. Along with the ancient soul's younger brother, Whitedemon, Yang Yun takes control of the kingdom and kills his grandfather. Final battle against Lin Ming “Lin Ming, you have the life of an Emperor, so how would you know my pain? My heart is higher than the heavens and yet my life is more worthless than a sheet of paper! I was born a bastard, my mother nothing more than a mortal. She died a tragic death in the harem and her corpse was buried under some random hill! During my childhood my life was worth less than a dog. I had no talent, no resources, and even through the harem that was filled with factional strife and deceit, I still managed to survive!” “When I was 12 years old, I encountered the only lucky chance of my life, and that was the Ancient Devil. However, he was only using me. He trained me, built me up just so that I could be a chess piece to him. He even planted a spell within my body! If I wasn’t able to find a suitable vessel for him to possess, then my body would be seized instead! I endured the humiliation and pain, bearing it all in my heart. In order to train in the devil arts I suffered unimaginable pain. I consumed my blood essence and my life to advance. In order to cross the trial of passion I killed the woman I loved most in the world. In order to rid myself of heart demons I cut off all my emotions!” “I’ve paid such a great price and endured so much, all in order to take back from the heavens what I have lost! I have to become the best! I must become the greatest! I must become the king of kings! Otherwise, I’m unwilling!” “You said I made life’s greatest mistake by swallowing that Ancient Devil, but if I didn’t do that I would’ve been the one to die. I would’ve been the one to die, don’t you know that!? If I didn’t swallow the Ancient Devil, I wouldn’t have been able to obtain its memories. If I didn’t obtain its memories, then what capital would I have to ascend to the Divine Realm and become king of everything?” “Ahhhhh! I hate everything! I hate that the heavens are unfair! I hate that destiny mocks me! Why, why? I have sacrificed so much and yet I am still inferior to you! Why!?” “I must kill you! I must take your secrets! That is the only chance I have left, because there’s no other road left for me to go! " Category:Human Race Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom Category:Central Region Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male